


Scooby Doo and the Warehouse of Doom

by Daisyspamwich



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon), Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ghosts, Humor, Mystery, Parody, Scooby Doo References, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyspamwich/pseuds/Daisyspamwich
Summary: Scooby and the gang are called to investigate a haunted warehouse. Will they be able to uncover the truth about the strange building and the paranormal activities occurring there?





	Scooby Doo and the Warehouse of Doom

Scooby and the gang travelled up the winding road on a particularly sunny morning.

“Like why are we going to a warehouse anyway? Why can’t we just go to the beach or somewhere fun for once?” Shaggy asked.

“Because Shaggy,” Velma informed, “We have been called there on a matter of great urgency!”

“Why, what’s happened?”

“Apparently, there have been a series of paranormal events that have been tied with the warehouse!”

“Like Zoinks!” Shaggy screeched, “Why are we going then? Why not just leave it alone?”

“We have a duty, Shaggy! The owner asked for help; it would be horrible to refuse him of that.” Daphne said.

The team arrived outside a large building. Fred parked the Mystery Machine in the almost empty car park, and they made their way over to the doors of the warehouse. Fred buzzed the doorbell and a booming voice spoke through the speaker on the door.

“Hullo hullo whores and bastards, welcome to my warehouse!” The voice spoke. “Give me your names if you wish to enter my silly building.”

The gang gave their names and the steel doors opened swiftly afterwards. They walked through the entrance into the warehouse - which was decidedly darker than the outside world - to meet a small, creepy-looking man.

“I’ve been expecting you, mystery crew. The rest of the staff and I have been getting a little worried about the happenings here.” He said, stroking his only two beard hairs with each hand.

“I like your beard,” Shaggy said.

The man strode up to Shaggy, and stood on his toes so that his face met his.  
“There’s one thing in this world that I can’t stand. And that’s liars.” He snarled.

Shaggy took a gulp, “Like okay I’m sorry man, your beard is pitiful!”

The man didn’t budge and said, “There’s one thing in this world that I can’t stand. And that’s people who are rude about other people’s beards.” He grabbed Shaggy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high into the air.

“Victor!...VICTOR!” A concerned looking young woman hurried into the room. “Victor not again; put the poor man down.”

With those words, Shaggy was returned to his feet.

“I’m very sorry about that,” said the woman, “that’s four-fingered Victor; he means well but he’s just a little stressed lately.”

“If you don’t mind me asking sir, why are you called four-fingered Victor when you have five fingers on each hand?” Velma asked.

“One is a thumb.”

“My name is Pen Crumblebee,” the woman continued, “I am the warehouse manager. Four-fingered Victor is the caretaker; he loves this warehouse with all his heart. He does have a flair for the dramatics though, as you have seen by the way in which he answers the door!” She chuckled slightly before beckoning the team through into a little side room, filled with documents and papers.

“So what is actually going on here? Why did you call for us?” Daphne asked.

Victor sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. “The warehouse is haunted.” he said.

“Things move around in the night, lights flicker on and off, and there have even been sightings of ghosts in the warehouse by the staff.” Pen added, “Most of the workers here have now quit. We can’t keep the business going while there are spooky boys all over the damn place.”

Fred stepped forward and placed a hand on Pen’s cheek. Pen swatted it off but listened to what he had to say. “We will solve this mystery, I swear it. We’ll start by spending the night here. I want to meet these so-called “ghosts”.”


End file.
